New Members
by Sewnata
Summary: The A-team has been a thorn in Mr. Norman Tidwell's flesh for a long time. Every since he could remember, he'd wanted that reward money. But has he finally done it this time? With Lt. Peck in custody, everything should be in order. And the poster did say they could be handed over alive or dead. Reviews and Critiques welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Duh, why are you even reading this Disclaimer!? This is FANFICTION! NOBODY OWNS THE CHARACTERS THEY WRITE ABOUT! Although I _**am**_ currently working on making a few business transactions so that I don't have to write this disclaimer...

_Anyway,_ enjoy this soon-to-be-NOT fanfiction, and special thanks to Cosmosgreenpointing out my fatal time paradoxes that only the Doctor could ever fix! :thumbsup:

1

To Be, or Not to Be?

Suddenly the darkness began to fade. Face shook his head and blinked himself awake, wincing at the pain in his jaw.

He grimaced. He'd felt worse, like the time he was shot in the leg in Nam. A fever seemed to always be the end result. But was this worse? And would a fever necessarily be the conclusion? He wondered.

But the darkness didn't completely dissipate. A heated shadow, rounded like that of an enclosed space, surrounded him like steam. The only trace of light, was a thin strip of orange glow underneath…what? A door maybe? He couldn't tell. The humidity made his head spin.

He coughed violently and choked on something moist. He licked his parched lips and tasted his own blood.

Instinctively, his tongue recoiled back into his mouth as if it had been stung. He had been through a lot, but this? This was unexpected. He knew he was tough…at least, to an extent, but coughing up the stuff that ran through your veins? That was another story.

But he couldn't think about that now. He needed to collect INTEL even if it meant a few extra bruises. But still, he was aware of the fact that death overshadowed him in this instant. He just tried to ignore and forget it.

His forehead furrowed as he tried to focus on his assets and vulnerabilities. But the heat burned into his mind and thoughts until he was panting.

He closed his eyes and tried to think. Sweat beaded on his forehead and the heat made him blink.

But it was impossible. A voice was whispering in his ear, he could feel the warm breath, and the strange feeling of air tickling the ear canal. He now understood why some people needed a mute button. But he listened anyway.

The closet grew hotter and hotter until it was almost unbearable. He felt so sick, he couldn't stop coughing. Fresh blood, dark and thick, oozed onto his lips. He quickly cleaned them. The taste was bitter and coppery on his tongue. He couldn't help it.

The strange invisible voice continued, becoming more and more abusive. It seemed to bring out the most painful of memories. Those memories that he had stored at the back of his mind. He never talked to anyone about them. But, now…Tears came to his eyes.

He wished he could cover his ears, block out the voice. But his hands were manacled behind him. His muscles twinged as he fought, but it was no use. He felt helpless. The tears that he had forced back started again. A crystal drop travelled the journey down his face and dropped to the concrete.

It hadn't seemed so long since things had been going well. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember Hannibal's last instructions. But the voice cut into his thoughts like a knife. It was a woman's.

Face gasped. He felt ill. The memory of their last mission flashed before his eyes in black and white. He turned a lovely shade of green. The voice was shouting brutal things in his ears. His head dropped to his chest. Everything whirled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Trauma at the Trauma Ward

Tidwell stood over Face, leering down at him like an ugly gargoyle, whispering in the Lieutenant's left ear.

But Face couldn't hear him. All he felt, was something wet and unwelcomed attaching itself to his cheek. It was spit. But it seemed to bring him out of his faint.

The room slowly stopped spinning like an out of control carousel, leaving him feeling dizzy, and sick. The light looked farther away, slowly fading into the distance.

He closed his eyes wearily, and leaned his head against the wall. Anymore of this and…he wasn't sure.

He'd been tortured for days by the Cong once before, and he hadn't opened his mouth. But now? This wasn't the regular, covert ops waterboarding procedure. This was psychological torture in its purest form, and it was mind numbing. And so brutal that no court on earth would allow this to happen to anybody.

A horrible sound filled his head. His last beating had been his worst yet. And another one would mean death.

Suddenly he realized he was facing death. And he was dressed all wrong!

Blood traced a thin line down the corner of his mouth, a single thread of scarlet. But he wasn't going to think about that now. He was hoping that his old sweetheart Leslie Bektall could get all his stuff.

For a moment, he imagined it, his friends crowded about the coffin, and he a still as a statue, the laces of his combat boots tied awkwardly by grief-shaken hands. Face smiled. He was dressed in his old army uniform. But something was missing.

The Lieutenant gazed curiously at the picture in his mind, searching out the missing beret that was an official part of his army costume. But of course it was gone. Hannibal was clutching it in his hands. A last parting gift from his friend, teammate and adopted son.

With tears sliding down his cheeks, Face tried to swallow the blood filling up his mouth.

He gave a shrill, hysteric gurgle. Here he was, always worrying about his appearance, and having the best dental plan of all the team members, and now his pearly-whites had been ruined in one afternoon. That was probably why they were so permanently red.

He was shocked as the blazing sunlight pierced his eyes, splinters from the door tearing at his skin.

Hannibal strode powerfully into the tiny closet, gnawing and puffing at his beloved cigar. Hannibal's angry, raging face with an insane gleam in his eyes almost scared him.

But Face recognized one thing in that determined gaze. It was the pull, the demand for death. Merely compensation for a nearly murdered friend.

And Hannibal certainly was quick to get to the point.

"Where you hurt, kid?" He was searching, but searching in vain for the wound that had created so much blood.

Face stared into his old friend's eyes, un-responding. The face before him looked foggy, cloudy and distant. But he couldn't hear. He saw Hannibal's lips moving, but no voice greeted his throbbing ears. He gave a raking cough, as Hannibal stood him up by the shoulders and hugged him warmly.

Blood spurted from Face's lips, his complexion going from white to grey. His eyes grew wide with pain, as Hannibal loosed the awful chains that bound his hands. But Face let his head fall back until his throat turned white. His eyes shut. He knew that he couldn't survive much longer, and the quicker his friends could help him out of it, the better.

Hannibal gazed steadily into Face's eyes, wondering how the kid had done it this time.

He turned, and gave BA a searching look. He wasn't sure, but he thought the Sergeant looked a little more down in the mouth than usual. But he wasn't surprised. After all, they should all be psyched up to take care of the slime-balls that had done this to one of his boys.

BA growled angrily as Face turned limp in the Colonel's arms. And the Colonel didn't blame him one bit. He was more worried about Murdock's reaction. And as they carried the Lieutenant out, he knew that that reaction wouldn't be good.

He watched the pilot's eyes widening as they emerged from the cramped electrical closet. "Hey Captain, open the door will ya?" Hannibal motioned towards the towering garage door with a gloved hand.

"BA, why don't you let me carry his feet, and you open doors? That door looks pretty heavy, and I don't know if I can…" Murdock whined, but was stopped mid-sentence.

"Shut up fool! You'd drop him!" BA growled, giving Murdock his worst angry eyebrows.

"Hey guys stop yackin and start movin!" Hannibal ordered impatiently. They needed to get Face to the Trauma Ward pronto, pronto. He gave Murdock a steely-eyes glare. "And Murdock," Hannibal tried to give his friend a meaningful glance. "Shut up."

Murdock nodded numbly. They all needed to get out of here, and arguing wouldn't help the situation.

Hannibal continued to worry. He looked down at his Lieutenant, a person he had grown to cherish almost like his own son. They couldn't lose him. Not yet. He watched the kid's face, as they loaded him into the back of the van, flattening his cigar butt between black gloved fingers.

He looked down at the cigar, the fresh one Face had slipped him that morning. Hannibal sighed, he'd never understood why the kid had started getting them for him in the first place. But now they were essential for a good plan. He felt almost ashamed of himself, for getting used to them.

As the sound of squealing wheels met his ears, he knew he was lucky to have had that chance. A chance to guide a person who had been alone all his life, with very few friends and no family. A reckless person. But he was glad, he had a chance to have known him.

A tear dripped onto his cheek. He brushed it off. Why was he crying? He never cried. The only time he'd ever allowed himself that luxury was at his parent's funeral. And how many years ago had that been?

Face would be fine. He tried to assure himself as the bright lights of the Trauma Ward building met his gaze. But would he? Last time, last time….Hannibal tried to stop remembering. He had to be strong for the team.

He watched the doctors and nurses with confusion. None of them seemed friendly. And Face was already in a gurney, rolling towards some destination.

But Hannibal couldn't follow. A hefty stack of papers was shoved into his hands and a pen. He glared at them. He couldn't let his friend die alone in that room. He clenched his fists. It was as if he wasn't wanted! He gritted his teeth in anger and confusion. What was happening? He wondered as he scribbled on the sheets of paper vigorously. He'd get into that room. He had to, for Face's sake. Or he wouldn't pull through.

Lights, brighter than he had experienced so far burned into Face's eyes, bringing him into a state of half-consciousness. He turned his head, as a voice rambled on in his ears, combining with the loud sound of beeping.

"Alright Mr. Peck, I'm going to check your coherency here by asking a few questions." The voice murmured. "For example, when is your birthday?"

Face mentally shook his head. Birthday, what birthday? "I don't remember my birthday. I didn't even know about a birthday. I'm not even dressed for any birthday party! What am I wearing anyway?" He slurred, not even bothering to open his eyes.

A shouting voice echoed in his ears, multiplying. He put his hands over his ears, groaning as somebody gripped his shoulders and shook him, demanding. "When is your birthday!?" Over and over.

He coughed, choking on his own tongue as he stuttered out his replies. His eyes popped open. He was in a room. Everything was white. Doctors and nurses surrounded him, all in white scrubs and masks. All screaming.

He hated the light, hated this place which seemed more like hell than heaven.

He felt weak, tired, scared. Who were these people, and where was he?

He struck out wildly at the nearest masked face, and felt his knuckles meet the paper. He was rewarded with the sound of a cry erupting from the mask's lips. He was drawing the mask from off his face, and clutching at his bleeding nose.

Face felt a certain triumph. Whoever, or whatever they were, it would be easy for him to take them on, even in this state. But he was still scared.

A nurse that he hadn't noticed before tapped slowly towards him, placing a gentle, restraining hand on his arm. "Sh, sh. Calm yourself Mr. Peck. Everything is going to be okay." She gave him a good look into her large, compassionate aquamarine eyes before sticking his arm with a needle.

He winced. "What was that?" He croaked. He looked down, and noticed the blood that stained the sheets. The ugly faceless white masks were surrounding him. They gazed down at him eagerly, as if waiting for his death.

His breathing came in panicky breaths, shaking his shoulders. He clutched at the blankets, and  
railing, with shaking hands. For not the first time that day, the world began to spin. A dark spot, somewhere on the horizon of his vision was eating at the white, drawing him down, down into something unpleasant. A colorless, dreamless sleep, where nothing, not even he himself existed. He fought it, peeling his eyes open, to watch the strange creatures like vultures waiting for the chance to pounce. He just tried to tell himself it was all a bad dream. But it was no use. He couldn't fight it now. His eyes closed. He didn't care. They'd kill him any-way. But better in sleep than awake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I Won't ever Leave You

Hannibal barely glanced up, as a bloody-nosed doctor emerged from the hallway, patting his nose with a Kleenex. He stomped over to a nearby nurse, muttering something in her ear.

Hannibal grinned. Just like Face. And the guy probably deserved it. He tapped the doctor on the shoulder impatiently. Even though it had been only about half-an-hour he still wanted to know the kid's progress. "How's the patient?"

"He's doing well. They're just putting him under." The doctor replied, wiping his nose, and giving Hannibal a steely-eyed look of defiance.

Hannibal rolled his eyes. Why was everyone here so unfriendly? It was like they didn't want to help anyone at all! He shook his head. He shouldn't have brought Face here. But there hadn't been a choice. If they had taken him to the ER he might not have survived the night.

But why wouldn't they let him in? He gazed longingly at the forbidden door. The door that separated them. He turned, and patted Murdock on the back. The pilot was staring at the blank wall, wringing his hands.

Hannibal felt guilty. He hadn't meant to hurt Murdock's feelings, but he hadn't had a choice. The stalling could have cost Face his life, and Hannibal couldn't afford to lose his second in command. The pilot seemed to understand that.

"Cheer up, Captain. Face has been through worse than this." Hannibal wrapped his arms about Murdock's shoulder. He shouldn't go blaming himself.

But Murdock only gave him an empty stare. "You know, all I wanted to do was help. To look into my muchacho's eyes for the last time. I-I knew where he'd be headed once we got him in the van. I didn't want to lose him." He seemed to be breaking down. He bit his lip, and wiped his nose with his wrist.

Hannibal just listened. He knew how Murdock felt. But Face had trusted Hannibal with his life. And now Hannibal was wishing they'd never run his crazy scheme. That last bit of Jazz was gone.

"You shouldn't go blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault. Face just got into a bit of a jam like he always does. Besides, we don't have room for self-pity and blaming ourselves. It could very well be my fault for running the scheme in the first place." Hannibal glanced at Murdock to see his reaction to what he'd said.

Murdock merely covered his eyes with his hands, shaking his head. "You don't understand, Colonel. Faceman looked after me one time and I wanted to return the favor. I-I just want him to be okay. Just one last time." His shoulders shook and his chest heaved as tears slid down his cheeks.

Hannibal gave him a hug, and inwardly cursed himself. He hadn't meant to make Murdock cry. He hadn't meant to get Face into this. He hadn't meant any of this.

Again, he started trying to remember. The first day the kid had joined the team. He'd been a young soldier then. And they were the only one's he'd told about his faked age.

Hannibal gave a small smile. He remembered BA's consternation when instead of being twenty-two, Face turned out to be nineteen. He'd said it was too young. That he was just a kid. And at first, Hannibal had agreed with him. He'd tried to send him home, but found that Face had plugged up every loop-hole. So he'd taken to keeping him closer instead. Training him, making him run those military obstacle courses again, all to keep him from being killed.

He gave one of the young doctors an ugly glare. Why did they keep them apart? Face had never been just a teammate. Hannibal had always thought of him as the son he never had. And to Murdock and BA he was like a brother. He sighed. When the team was Face-less, they weren't a team.

Hannibal didn't know how long he could sit there, worrying. He didn't want to worry, but he couldn't help it. This was the worst he'd ever seen his Lieutenant and the fact that he was in that room all alone didn't ease his mind.

He stood up, and walked towards the door, not even bothering to knock. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You can't go in there, sir. They're in the middle of an operation." It was a woman's voice, sweet and gentle not at all what he expected.

Hannibal looked straight into her eyes seriously. "I have to Miss, or the patient won't survive the operation." He knew Face. Leave him alone in an operating room, and he'd die.

"Okay." The nurse sighed. "You can go in. Don't worry, I'm coming inside myself."

Hannibal held the door open for her, and sat down in the chair that she pulled out for him beside the operating table. He looked around.

The room was white. A blinding white. The doctors and nurses stood huddled around the bed, holding sharp, gleaming instruments in latex gloved hands. But they stepped aside for him.

He glanced down at Face, holding his breath. The kid was pale, too pale. Hannibal sighed, and took Face's hand in his. "Don't worry kid, I'm here. I won't ever leave you." He reached forward fondly, and ruffled Face's hair.

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to move back. We're in the middle of an important operation." A doctor hissed in his ear.

Hannibal looked up at him with calm defiance. "Can't I just sit here and hold his hand? It's not like I'm gonna pace." He couldn't leave the kid alone. Not now, not ever. He needed him.

The doctor rolled his eyes. "Okay, just stay out of the way. We don't want to have to operate on you too."

Hannibal gave a forced laugh at that little attempt at humor, and sagged in his chair. He gave Face's shoulder a comforting squeeze. He had a vague idea that his presence would normalize Face's pulse.

"How long should the operation take?" Hannibal asked the nurse. The only friendly one of the bunch it seemed to him.

She pulled down her mask, and gave him a sunshiny smile. "Not much longer. Your friend was lucky, we have a skilled lung doctor with us today. I have great faith that he will be able to help Mr. Peck. I believe in your friend, Mr…?"

"My name's Smith. Hannibal Smith." Hannibal mumbled absently. For the first time he was too absorbed to be cautious. "I'll always be here for you, kid." He repeated softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All a Bad Dream

Face shook himself awake, grabbing at the hospital sheets and letting a panicky gasp escape his lips. Was this all a bad dream? Where were the masks? Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

He hardly noticed the rest of his team, standing or sitting around him, with worried looks on their faces.

"Hey, Faceman, you're back!" Murdock wrapped his arms around him, shouting in his ears.

BA wasn't going to be left out. "What were you trying to do Face, you scared us half to death fool!" He growled, gripping Face by the shoulders and shaking him a little.

Face stared up at the big guy, tears welling up in his eyes. But for what reason, he didn't know. He just felt light headed and childish. "I'm sorry!" He sobbed, before he could stop himself. "I just, just…I just want…I don't know what I want!" He managed to blurt out. He turned to stare pleadingly at Murdock, who had a startled look on his face.

"What's wrong with the Facial One? Is he crazy too?" Murdock questioned seriously, talking more to himself than to anyone else.

"Don't worry Murdock. He's just really high that's all." Hannibal comforted, gazing in to the Lieutenant's dark blue eyes. "Great to see you awake, kid."

"They were talkin gibberish, Hannibal. They were going on and on about me going to a birthday party and I'm not even dressed for one!" Face's shoulder's shook with laughter. "Then they started screaming at me, all because I wasn't dressed right."

A nurse, padded over to take his temperature. Face stared up at her and reached out to take her hand. "You're the nurse that stabbed me with sharp straw, right?" He stared into her eyes, giving her a searching look.

She smiled at him pleasantly, and held out a small plastic cup of ice-water. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. But you need to rest up." She gave him a small once over. "I'm afraid they had to give you a pretty good dose of pain-killers, Mr. Peck, but are you hungry?"

Face gave her a weak version of million dollar smile, and gripped her hand warmly. "I-I guess I could eat something. I haven't really had anything since yesterday morning. Couldn't keep it down."

The nurse nodded, and slipped quietly out of the room. Face stared after her, giving her a strange look from his deep blue eyes.

When she came back, he accepted the tray of tasteless, mushy food and ate it without a single complaint. He only whined when he was finished.

"What is this stuff? I thought it was macaroni and cheese! It's cold and mushy!" He whined.

"I'm pretty sure it was macaroni and cheese last time I checked." The nurse joked, her eyes twinkling.

"Well, it all looks like mush. And there isn't enough of it either, I feel like I'm eating an infant's diet!" Face gave a small smile, and wiped his lips on the napkin the nurse proffered.

"You have to start small, Mr. Peck after an operation." The nurse reminded him. "Now if there's nothing more you want, I will return to my duties."

Face watched her leave with an obvious look of regret in his eyes. He smoothed the rumpled sheets. He closed his eyes. She'd proscribed, rest, well that's what he'd do. Rest. And when he was well enough, maybe, just maybe, he could get to know her better.

The next few weeks moved at a sluggish pace. Murdock was always in Face's room. He ate, slept and talked to him during the day. Face never had a real chance to be alone.

And yet, Face was still was afraid that Decker would find him. He had seen the way the military worked at tracking down criminals, and Decker had devoted his life to catching the A-team. Fortunately, whenever he thought he had them, he always lost them. Thankfully, he hadn't been tipped off. Yet.

But, casting that fear aside, there was always an element of good humor to his days. There were the fights between Murdock and BA that Face had always thought so childish. And then, sometimes, only on certain intervals, he got to see Hannibal.

Hannibal had gone back to starring as the monster in his Aquamaniac movies and he very rarely had a chance to check in on his second in command. But when he did, he made sure it was a nice, long visit.

Face could never remember a time where he'd felt happier. He felt calm, which was unusual for him, considering the pain-meds that the nurse, Miss Molly Macguire had been having him take.

It was because of her, in fact that he was so happy. During those long weeks, he had already been keeping his eye on her as a potential date, but soon it soon turned into more than that. The more he observed her, the more the question raised itself to his mind. Was she THE ONE.

There had been so many girls. All pretty, all painted with make-up, all dressed-up. But none of them could satisfy his need for a good, steady help-meet.

He had thought of Amy once because of her skills and willingness to get down and get dirty. But she hadn't been the one either. Neither had Leslie, or Rina...His train of thought jumped to that morning when he had seen Molly talking to Hannibal in the corridor, calling him "Mr. Smith".

For some reason, even just that simple act of politeness to a stranger struck an emotional chord in him somewhere.

And he couldn't forget that she had been praying over himself in the middle of all the ruckus that first night. He'd felt so alone, so helpless, ready to die for his team's safety. But that hadn't been nessecary. She had taken care of all his fears with one of her gorgeous smiles.

He stared into her open, honest face so much prettier than those gaudy boy-George like creatures he'd dated way back. But it was plain beauty that radiated outwards, something he didn't see every day. Very little make-up. And most importantly, no mascara.

"Good morning, Mr. Peck." She said cheerfully, holding out the usual breakfast tray. The food had started to get better. "I trust you slept well last night?"

Face grinned. He couldn't care less about food. His stomach felt fluttery. A feeling that he had always assumed only a girl could have but still, the butterflies were flitting in there.

He gestured for her to put the tray on the side table, sliding a leg out from under the sheets, gasping at the embarrassing paleness of his knees. But he kept on trying to get out of the high, hospitable bed. Finally, he let her lower the bed and help him up.

He stood there, wavering, now unsure of how to do this. He'd almost done it to Leslie, why weren't the words coming back? He took a deep breath, and knelt down on one knee, trying to ignore the pain that tortured his body. He jerkily clutched at the sheets and reached out with his free hand, sliding a small wooden box he had hidden under his pillows towards him.

"Don't mind the knees, they're just…there." Face stammered, turning red. He hated embarrassment, it wasn't good for his self-image. And especially when he was in the middle of the biggest decision he would ever make.

But the nurse didn't seem phased. She gave him a slightly amused smile, and toned it down to a polite one. But it was warm and friendly never-the-less.

Face cleared his throat, and cautiously started to let his life's story come out. He hated the possibility that she might be a military plant, but he had to at least try. "But the point is, I'm usually good with words." He finished sincerely, staring into Molly's eyes. "I still am. But I haven't been able to word what I want to say to you correctly." Face felt himself starting to blush, but he kept on trying to soliloquize. "So I'm gonna sing."

Face threw himself into belting out Barry Manilow's Mandy, like there was no tomorrow. He only used the name Molly instead.

I remember all my life

Raining down as cold as ice

Shadows of a man

A face through a window, cryin' in the night

The night goes into morning, just another day

Happy people pass my way

Looking in their eyes

I see a memory, you'll never realize how happy you've made me

Oh, Molly well,

You came and you gave without taking

And I can't send you away

Oh Molly well,

You kissed me and stopped me from shaking

And I need you today

Oh, Molly

He watched Molly raise her eyebrows as he held open the ring box for her to see it. And Face felt himself blushing again. He was hoping that she wasn't one of _those people_. He didn't want another refusal. Especially after the trauma of seeing Leslie go off, leaving him and not even telling him where she was or what she was doing.

Once he had finished, he looked up at her. "I know it's not much of a life, being on the run. Hannibal would kill me anyway for saying I got engaged, but I can't live my life just with a couple of guys. I know that you think we're innocent and all that, but could you live with it? And me, I-I'm just a con-man. I'm the magician who pulls buses and garbage trucks out of his hat instead of rabbits. But my main question is, _would you_, _could you_ live that life with me?" For the first time, Face felt he had run out of words to say. He hadn't exactly put things perfectly eloquently the way he had hoped, but he had gotten it out never-the-less.

Molly smiled. "I've been praying. And I've come to a conclusion that I can't just marry a guy I just met. But we can have a trial run and get to know each other better."

Face saw the wisdom in what she said. He grinned at her. "But will you still wear the ring? You'll be stolen away from me, otherwise. And I couldn't stand for that." He slid the ring onto Molly's fourth finger, and smiled one of his genuine smiles. He pushed himself up from his kneeling position as quickly as he dared, and tried to get back in bed.

"Can I help you up, Tem?" Molly tugged at his arm, steadying him.

"You can call me Face, if you want. Just don't call me Tempy, or Templeton. I couldn't stand for that." Face pleaded.

"Okay, Tem, honey. I can see why they call you Face, but where did you get a name like that? The army?"

Face sighed, and faraway look strayed into his eyes. "You guessed it. Murdock took to calling me that. And then Hannibal and BA followed. BA never really liked me that much back then, he was always calling me "Rich Kid" or "Pretty Boy". I had never told anyone there that I was an orphan. And even if I had, that wouldn't have really changed anything. For me, that would have been showing weakness, a fear of being pummeled by friendly fire."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Marriage on the Run

The next month passed far too quickly. Face regained his strength, and the stiches hardly bothered him now. He had even started to forget what he had gone through that awful night on the 14th of August. And why not? After all, why worry when your fiancée was nearby?

He had stopped wondering about Tidwell. Besides, that guy was probably thinking that Face had given up the ghost days ago. "Slime like that could take care of himself." At least, that was what Hannibal had said. They'd decided to break off their pummeling of that guy, just so Face could get married. Then they'd worry about that.

And now it was show-time. Face gazed down at his white tuxedo with a sense of pride, and straightened his bow tie. He complemented the image in the mirror on looking tolerably well like James Bond. The view in the mirror wasn't half bad, and Face had made sure of that. He wasn't going to ruin Molly's expectation that he would look sharp.

But he had only heard snippets of how beautiful the bride had turned out to be. And Hannibal had made sure that he had dropped enough hints to evoke at least some curiosity. But Face knew the wedding rules. You're not supposed to see the bride until you lift her veil at the altar. He'd repeated it to himself a dozen times. But he still felt tempted to break it, even if was there.

Murdock appeared out of nowhere, straightening his suit coat, and aiming his camera at Face. He'd been given the honor of videotaping right before the wedding. "Hey, Faceman, lookin sharp!" He smiled as Faceman told him he didn't look bad himself. Murdock remembered when Face had proposed to Molly, or at least, when he told the team he had proposed.

Murdock had known that Face expected a wailing from Hannibal about it, but fortunately he'd only gotten a slap on the back and a congratulations. Hannibal hadn't seemed angry at all! And now that the day had actually come, he could really see that Hannibal totally approved of the plan. Face knew what he was doing.

"Are you nervous, or just excited? Or maybe a cocktail of both?" Murdock grinned from ear to ear, as Face gave him one of his stares.

"Both, I guess." He grinned sheepishly. "I just never thought I'd ever get to this day. And to think, all those years I thought I was gonna marry Leslie Bektall. I still have place in my heart for her, but we're just friends."

Murdock nodded solemnly, and turned on the videocamera, making sure he had everything focused. "October 13th, 1985. Little did Templeton Faceman Peck know, that he was starting a new adventure. Something as dangerous as crossing a river full of alligators on a rope bridge. He was starting a new life. So, Faceguy, how do you feel about this new adventure?"

Face gave the camera one of his smiles. "Scared. Really scared. But, let's face it. It's a good kind of scared. I just wish that Molly would hurry up, the MP's might show up and wreck everything…"

"I know, I know oh Facial One, you speak wisdom. But don't worry, when she comes out, you'll know it was worth the wait." Murdock thumped him on the back, and trailed back out, almost bumping into Hannibal. "I think he's ready, Hannibal."

"Hey, kid! Murdock tells me you're ready. Are you?" Hannibal asked, poking his head around the doorway.

Face nodded, adjusting his collar buttons for the umpteenth time. "I guess I am. I'm just afraid the MPs'll come, and ruin everything. That wouldn't exactly be my idea of a wedding day. I'm sure Molly would agree."

"Oh, I don't know, Face. You told me yourself she doesn't care if she has to run in high heels. We'll just help her out a little." Hannibal comforted, smacking Face on the back.

"Ha, ha very funny. That's cute. You know, you really need to get into comedy sketches." Face replied snidely.

"Maybe kid, with the right connections. Come on, I need to walk Molly down the aisle soon. She's a great kid. You're both great kids." Hannibal acknowledged, pushing Face up to the altar and hurrying off to get the bride.

Face watched, amused as Hannibal solemnly led Molly up the aisle, while Murdock trailed behind, scattering flowers into the pews instead of the aisle, and playing 'Here Comes the Bride' on his kazoo. BA stood at one side, videotaping.

Face smiled at the bride in anticipation. He winked at the video camera. He hardly listened as Hannibal started the ceremony. He's was admiring her under the veil.

Hannibal winked at the couple, and began the ceremony. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Templeton Peck and Molly Macguire in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

No one spoke. No one dared to, and ruin Face's happiness. Murdock giggled in the background at the stereotypical fact that no-one had any objections.

"Who is it that brings this woman to this man? I guess that's me." Hannibal murmured, gripping Molly's wrist in his black gloved hand, and putting her hand in Face's.

"Face and Molly, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is give to us by our family and friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of life's greatest challenges and is the shared goal of a married life.

But a husband and wife should not confuse love of worldly measures for even if worldly success is found, only love will maintain a marriage. Mankind did not create love; love is created by God. The measure of true love is a love both freely given and freely accepted, just as God's love of us is unconditional and free.

Today truly is a glorious day the Lord hath made – as today both of you are blessed with God's greatest of all gifts – the gift of abiding love and devotion between a man and a woman. All present here today – and those here in heart – wish both of you all the joy, happiness and success and the world has to offer.

As you travel through life together, I caution you to remember that the true measure of success, the true avenue to joy and peace, is to be found within the love you hold in your hearts. I would ask that you hold the key to your heart very tightly.

Within the Bible, nothing is of more importance that love. We are told the crystalline and beautiful truth: "God is Love". We are assured that "Love covers sins". It is love, which brings you here today, the union of two hearts and two spirits. As your lives continue to interweave as one pattern, remember that it was love that brought you here today, it is love that will make this a glorious union, and it is love which will cause this union to endure. Would you please face each other and hold hands?"

Face turned towards Molly, and gave her a warm smile. He reached for her hands.

"Face, do you take Molly to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only to her forevermore?" Hannibal asked, giving Face a meaningful look.

"I do." Face said clearly. He wanted it to echo throughout the church.

"Molly, do you take Templeton Peck to be your Husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only to him forevermore?" Hannibal said solemnly, watching Molly's face start to crumble under the veil.

Face could hear the tears in Molly's answer. "I do." She choked out.

" Face and Molly, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the giving of these rings and the joining of your hands, I now declare you to be husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Face quickly lifted the veil from Molly's face, and grabbed her in a tight embrace. He finally had his chance. No longer would he be subject to what he considered was a stupid rule.

Murdock looked on, amused. The Faceguy seemed pretty enthusiastic about kissing Molly. He probably couldn't stand it any longer. He smiled, and turned to Hannibal, waiting for the magical words to ring through the church. Those words that always concluded a mission.

Hannibal grinned at the new couple. He chewed on his cigar, and gave a malignant chuckle. "I love it when a couple comes together." He said loudly, so that the whole group could hear. The church echoed with his words.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

In the Belly of the Beast

Tidwell looked down curiously at the short, auburn-haired beauty kneeling on the floor before him. He had noticed too, that she was expecting. And he knew that that fact alone would aid in catching Peck.

She glanced up at him, giving him a glare from her deep aquamarine eyes. "What is it? You've been staring at me for the past hour, for no apparent reason. You might as well spill the beans, buster." Molly whispered, trying not to appear like Tidwell was scaring her. She looked away. Face had told her about what had happened to him, how brutal Tidwell had been. And she was afraid for her safety. If Tidwell had been so awful to her husband, what was to keep him from abusing her?

Tidwell only gave her an ugly, nervous smile. The woman shouldn't worry. He wasn't going to harm her unless it were absolutely necessary. "Your husband has caused a lot of trouble around here. Now I know that you two have only been hitched for a while, and I know how much you would hate to lose him so early in your marriage. But I desperately need to locate him. He's worth ten thousand dollars you know." Tidwell wasn't going to be coy about what his plans were. He gave her a pleading look. "I know that you'll tell me, after all he's a wanted criminal."

Molly narrowed her eyes. She should have expected that Tidwell would try to get her to sell out Face. She didn't want him to try to kill him again. "You couldn't get him to talk, could you? He told me he didn't like to sell out his friends, and I admire that. You left him in that closet to suffocate. You knew you'd wounded him bad enough, so you left him alone to die. You wanted him for the money, he was just a bounty to you." She accused coolly.

"You don't seem to understand Mrs. Peck. Your husband is a wanted man! He's a lily-livered two-faced snake, who has lied his way through life. He was an orphan, and went to war out of desperation. He was trying to make something of himself. And look what he's made of himself! Look at his career!" Tidwell gestured to the wanted poster issued by the military. He'd decided to pin it to the wall to throw darts at it.

Molly didn't bat an eyelid. She pressed her lips into a thin line. "I understand. I know what Tem's abilities are. He's already told me what sort of life he's had and I've told him that I love him just the same. Nothing will ever change that." She lowered her eyes. "Besides, who says I have to sell him out to you? I'm not that kind of woman. You'll just have to find some way of getting him somewhere else." She tried her best to avoid the awful glare he shot in her direction. He wouldn't get anything out of her.

Tidwell gave her an exaggerated smile. "Suit yourself. But you won't be smiling when you're husband gets wasted. I won't keep no secrets from you. After all, you're just his wife." Tidwell looked down at her with contempt. He nodded at Quin as he staggered in out of breath.

"Did you get any more info?" Quin gasped out, giving the pretty woman an eager glance.

Tidwell clenched his teeth, and shot Quin a withering glare. "I've had enough. She just doesn't seem to understand that we're doing this for the good of the community. But don't worry, we'll get that snivelin low-life worm when he comes to save Maid Marian here." Tidwell gestured towards Molly.

"Righty-ro big bro! I'll make sure to keep Mrs. Peck here under lock and key. She's a beauty ain't she?" He turned back to Molly, and placed a dirty finger under her chin.

Tidwell nodded numbly. "You can do anything you want with her. She's not my concern. Just don't waste her. We need something to bargain with." He turned away, and stared out the window. They'd get Peck somehow. They had to.

Molly squirmed as Quinten tried to kiss her. "Stop it! Leave me alone!"

Quinten laughed. "Pretty little wild cat ain't you? Well, just wait until your husband is found in a rain barrel, then you won't have to fight so hard, will you? Ha ha!"

Meanwhile, the car that Face had scammed rocked crazily back and forth. He'd said he hadn't been able to get anything better, and so Hannibal hadn't really blamed him. He knew the kid was under stress.

But BA had blamed him. "They'll probably take my car to a chop-shop operation, and all because of you getting married!" BA shouted savagely, giving him a threating look. "Face is gonna pay, Hannibal, he's gotta pay!"

Face gave him a blank stare from his deep blue eyes and edged into the farthest corner of the van. He'd heard BA say that line before, after he'd accidentally been shot in the leg. He claimed it was all Face's fault.

"Stand down Sergeant!" Hannibal ordered, using his Colonel voice. He gave his Lieutenant an apologetic shrug. "Sorry about that Face, you can come back to your seat now."

Face nodded and edged closer. "BA, you're going the wrong way." Face pointed. "It should be at that intersection, right there."

Hannibal's mouth dropped open. "How did you know how to get to Tidwell's office? I thought you said you didn't remember much?"

Face grinned. "Tracking device. I had Molly sew a bug to her sleeve this morning, see, just as a little precaution. And boy am I glad I have it now."

Hannibal turned and patted him on the shoulder. "Not bad, not bad. Maybe we should start doing that so that we can always find each other." He gave a malignant chuckle, but that happy-go lucky, I'm-on-the-Jazz grin curled over his lips as they stopped in front of a rather beat up looking sky-scraper.

Face stared at it. Memories of his night in that place hadn't been good. And they'd had to move him for security purposes. At least, that was what Face had concluded. Nobody wants blood stains in their office. "I'll take point." He volunteered. "Murdock, you'd better stay back here, in case something happens. The rest of you, come with me."

Hannibal stared at his kid. It was the first time he'd ever really heard him give orders like that. The look in the kid's eye was practically un-recognizable, and Hannibal realized that that was what he probably looked like when he had rescued Face. "Alright kid. BA, cover us."

They slipped into the office easily enough. Apparently, Tidwell had given his secretary a day off, just to keep Molly under lock and key. And it didn't take them long to find the office either. The building was practically empty anyway.

Molly stared at the Lawyer's lumbering silhouette that paced somewhere beyond the bright lights they had shining in her eyes. She stumbled. Quin was trying to dance the waltz with her. But with little success.

He dropped her to the ground, and gave her a look of contempt. "You ain't good at dancing are you?"

"Not when I'm pregnant and tied up." She replied levelly, scooting back quickly as the door split open with a bang.

She stared, as Face strode through the door, so quickly that Quin barely had time to react. "So, this is what I find." Face hissed between clenched teeth, his blue eyes shining with rage. "You're trying to steal my wife away from me. Don't try to play games with me, Tidwell. You wanted to use her as bait! Well you thought wrong! You didn't reckon on all my friends showing up now did you?"

Molly watched, mouth open as Face started beating up on the Lawyer, who was pressing a small button on the side of his desk repeatedly. Goons, the size of brick walls lumbered through the doorway to break it up.

One of them grabbed Face's wrists, the others tackled Hannibal and BA. They weren't as easy, but they got them both eventually.

Tidwell leered at Face, who was struggling with the goon. "You thought you'd just waltz in here, rescue your wife and leave, didn't you? I was prepared for this. I knew all three of you guys would probably come in in the first place. And now, I have the pleasure of wasting all of you myself, startin with you." He prodded Face in the chest, and took his .357 from the goon. "This is nice. I think I'll keep this. I should have realized that you would have some arms on you." Tidwell glanced at the pretty piece of blued steel.

Face flinched. He knew what was running through Tidwell's mind. And he didn't want to go through that again. But he really didn't have a choice either way. "Really? You think the military would want three corpses on their hands? I know your angle. You're just a Lawyer out for moo-lah." Face accused. He'd seen Murdock sneaking up behind with Hannibal's baby clutched in his hands.

"Ha ha, that's all you'll ever know, Peck. Cause after our little rendezvous, you'll be playing a harp. Don't worry, Quin here will take care of your wife. She's a sweet little thing isn't she?" Tidwell watched amused, as his goons shoved Face towards a metal inversion table, and strapped him to it. "I don't think you want to go through this again, but I made a little deal with these boys here. Each chunk they take out of your hide, is worth a thousand bucks. And the rest of the team and your wife, are here as spectators. Think of it as a gladiator fighting a lion, except unarmed." Tidwell guffawed.

Face glared at him from where he was strapped, fighting against the restraints. "You don't know what you're doing! We're innocent people here! And I…" He blanked out in fear, as the goons formed their positions. He looked from the Lawyer, to Murdock, who was standing at the ready. He nodded. "You can't win, Tidwell. I hope my death lies heavy on your mind for a while."

Murdock sprang forth on cue. He pressed the gun into Tidwell's back before any of the goons had a chance to react. "Hey buddy, you squeak and you gonna leak." He guided the lawyer over to a vacant chair and had him hand over the .357 magnum he'd pinched from Face. Then he trussed him like a turkey.

Once Molly was free, she ran to help her husband. She released the restraints, and helped him down from the inversion table.

He gave her a quick smile, and accepted the .357 that Murdock handed him. "So you thought you could take down the A-team didn't you?" Face grinned at Tidwell, who he could tell was fuming. "The police are on their way, Tidwell. And I don't think you'll like the charges they bring up against you."

Tidwell glared at him. "I'd like to make you scream right now, Peck. Just to hear it would be enough. Besides, I'll get out of it easily enough. I have connections. And I'll come back, to take you, and your lily-livered friends down!"

Face gave him one of his million-dollar smiles. "Good luck! But as for me and my house, we must leave, so toodles!" He waved at Tidwell and ran out, the rest of the team at his elbow.

As they left, they could hear the wailing of sirens, that announced the soon to be arrival of the police.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the Belly of the Beast

Tidwell looked down curiously at the short, auburn-haired beauty kneeling on the floor before him. He had noticed too, that she was expecting. And he knew that that fact alone would aid in catching Peck.

She glanced up at him, giving him a glare from her deep aquamarine eyes. "What is it? You've been staring at me for the past hour, for no apparent reason. You might as well spill the beans, buster." Molly whispered, trying not to appear like Tidwell was scaring her. She looked away. Face had told her about what had happened to him, how brutal Tidwell had been. And she was afraid for her safety. If Tidwell had been so awful to her husband, what was to keep him from abusing her?

Tidwell only gave her an ugly, nervous smile. The woman shouldn't worry. He wasn't going to harm her unless it were absolutely necessary. "Your husband has caused a lot of trouble around here. Now I know that you two have only been hitched for a while, and I know how much you would hate to lose him so early in your marriage. But I desperately need to locate him. He's worth ten thousand dollars you know." Tidwell wasn't going to be coy about what his plans were. He gave her a pleading look. "I know that you'll tell me, after all he's a wanted criminal."

Molly narrowed her eyes. She should have expected that Tidwell would try to get her to sell out Face. She didn't want him to try to kill him again. "You couldn't get him to talk, could you? He told me he didn't like to sell out his friends, and I admire that. You left him in that closet to suffocate. You knew you'd wounded him bad enough, so you left him alone to die. You wanted him for the money, he was just a bounty to you." She accused coolly.

"You don't seem to understand Mrs. Peck. Your husband is a wanted man! He's a lily-livered two-faced snake, who has lied his way through life. He was an orphan, and went to war out of desperation. He was trying to make something of himself. And look what he's made of himself! Look at his career!" Tidwell gestured to the wanted poster issued by the military. He'd decided to pin it to the wall to throw darts at it.

Molly didn't bat an eyelid. She pressed her lips into a thin line. "I understand. I know what Tem's abilities are. He's already told me what sort of life he's had and I've told him that I love him just the same. Nothing will ever change that." She lowered her eyes. "Besides, who says I have to sell him out to you? I'm not that kind of woman. You'll just have to find some way of getting him somewhere else." She tried her best to avoid the awful glare he shot in her direction. He wouldn't get anything out of her.

Tidwell gave her an exaggerated smile. "Suit yourself. But you won't be smiling when you're husband gets wasted. I won't keep no secrets from you. After all, you're just his wife." Tidwell looked down at her with contempt. He nodded at Quin as he staggered in out of breath.

"Did you get any more info?" Quin gasped out, giving the pretty woman an eager glance.

Tidwell clenched his teeth, and shot Quin a withering glare. "I've had enough. She just doesn't seem to understand that we're doing this for the good of the community. But don't worry, we'll get that snivelin low-life worm when he comes to save Maid Marian here." Tidwell gestured towards Molly.

"Righty-ro big bro! I'll make sure to keep Mrs. Peck here under lock and key. She's a beauty ain't she?" He turned back to Molly, and placed a dirty finger under her chin.

Tidwell nodded numbly. "You can do anything you want with her. She's not my concern. Just don't waste her. We need something to bargain with." He turned away, and stared out the window. They'd get Peck somehow. They had to.

Molly squirmed as Quinten tried to kiss her. "Stop it! Leave me alone!"

Quinten laughed. "Pretty little wild cat ain't you? Well, just wait until your husband is found in a rain barrel, then you won't have to fight so hard, will you? Ha ha!"

Meanwhile, the car that Face had scammed rocked crazily back and forth. He'd said he hadn't been able to get anything better, and so Hannibal hadn't really blamed him. He knew the kid was under stress.

But BA had blamed him. "They'll probably take my car to a chop-shop operation, and all because of you getting married!" BA shouted savagely, giving him a threating look. "Face is gonna pay, Hannibal, he's gotta pay!"

Face gave him a blank stare from his deep blue eyes and edged into the farthest corner of the van. He'd heard BA say that line before, after he'd accidentally been shot in the leg. He claimed it was all Face's fault.

"Stand down Sergeant!" Hannibal ordered, using his Colonel voice. He gave his Lieutenant an apologetic shrug. "Sorry about that Face, you can come back to your seat now."

Face nodded and edged closer. "BA, you're going the wrong way." Face pointed. "It should be at that intersection, right there."

Hannibal's mouth dropped open. "How did you know how to get to Tidwell's office? I thought you said you didn't remember much?"

Face grinned. "Tracking device. I had Molly sew a bug to her sleeve this morning, see, just as a little precaution. And boy am I glad I have it now."

Hannibal turned and patted him on the shoulder. "Not bad, not bad. Maybe we should start doing that so that we can always find each other." He gave a malignant chuckle, but that happy-go lucky, I'm-on-the-Jazz grin curled over his lips as they stopped in front of a rather beat up looking sky-scraper.

Face stared at it. Memories of his night in that place hadn't been good. And they'd had to move him for security purposes. At least, that was what Face had concluded. Nobody wants blood stains in their office. "I'll take point." He volunteered. "Murdock, you'd better stay back here, in case something happens. The rest of you, come with me."

Hannibal stared at his kid. It was the first time he'd ever really heard him give orders like that. The look in the kid's eye was practically un-recognizable, and Hannibal realized that that was what he probably looked like when he had rescued Face. "Alright kid. BA, cover us."

They slipped into the office easily enough. Apparently, Tidwell had given his secretary a day off, just to keep Molly under lock and key. And it didn't take them long to find the office either. The building was practically empty anyway.

Molly stared at the Lawyer's lumbering silhouette that paced somewhere beyond the bright lights they had shining in her eyes. She stumbled. Quin was trying to dance the waltz with her. But with little success.

He dropped her to the ground, and gave her a look of contempt. "You ain't good at dancing are you?"

"Not when I'm pregnant and tied up." She replied levelly, scooting back quickly as the door split open with a bang.

She stared, as Face strode through the door, so quickly that Quin barely had time to react. "So, this is what I find." Face hissed between clenched teeth, his blue eyes shining with rage. "You're trying to steal my wife away from me. Don't try to play games with me, Tidwell. You wanted to use her as bait! Well you thought wrong! You didn't reckon on all my friends showing up now did you?"

Molly watched, mouth open as Face started beating up on the Lawyer, who was pressing a small button on the side of his desk repeatedly. Goons, the size of brick walls lumbered through the doorway to break it up.

One of them grabbed Face's wrists, the others tackled Hannibal and BA. They weren't as easy, but they got them both eventually.

Tidwell leered at Face, who was struggling with the goon. "You thought you'd just waltz in here, rescue your wife and leave, didn't you? I was prepared for this. I knew all three of you guys would probably come in in the first place. And now, I have the pleasure of wasting all of you myself, startin with you." He prodded Face in the chest, and took his .357 from the goon. "This is nice. I think I'll keep this. I should have realized that you would have some arms on you." Tidwell glanced at the pretty piece of blued steel.

Face flinched. He knew what was running through Tidwell's mind. And he didn't want to go through that again. But he really didn't have a choice either way. "Really? You think the military would want three corpses on their hands? I know your angle. You're just a Lawyer out for moo-lah." Face accused. He'd seen Murdock sneaking up behind with Hannibal's baby clutched in his hands.

"Ha ha, that's all you'll ever know, Peck. Cause after our little rendezvous, you'll be playing a harp. Don't worry, Quin here will take care of your wife. She's a sweet little thing isn't she?" Tidwell watched amused, as his goons shoved Face towards a metal inversion table, and strapped him to it. "I don't think you want to go through this again, but I made a little deal with these boys here. Each chunk they take out of your hide, is worth a thousand bucks. And the rest of the team and your wife, are here as spectators. Think of it as a gladiator fighting a lion, except unarmed." Tidwell guffawed.

Face glared at him from where he was strapped, fighting against the restraints. "You don't know what you're doing! We're innocent people here! And I…" He blanked out in fear, as the goons formed their positions. He looked from the Lawyer, to Murdock, who was standing at the ready. He nodded. "You can't win, Tidwell. I hope my death lies heavy on your mind for a while."

Murdock sprang forth on cue. He pressed the gun into Tidwell's back before any of the goons had a chance to react. "Hey buddy, you squeak and you gonna leak." He guided the lawyer over to a vacant chair and had him hand over the .357 magnum he'd pinched from Face. Then he trussed him like a turkey.

Once Molly was free, she ran to help her husband. She released the restraints, and helped him down from the inversion table.

He gave her a quick smile, and accepted the .357 that Murdock handed him. "So you thought you could take down the A-team didn't you?" Face grinned at Tidwell, who he could tell was fuming. "The police are on their way, Tidwell. And I don't think you'll like the charges they bring up against you."

Tidwell glared at him. "I'd like to make you scream right now, Peck. Just to hear it would be enough. Besides, I'll get out of it easily enough. I have connections. And I'll come back, to take you, and your lily-livered friends down!"

Face gave him one of his million-dollar smiles. "Good luck! But as for me and my house, we must leave, so toodles!" He waved at Tidwell and ran out, the rest of the team at his elbow.

As they left, they could hear the wailing of sirens, that announced the soon to be arrival of the police.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

LA Baby

As the van rumbled down the dirt road, heading towards Bad Rock, Face wondered how it had all happened so fast. Just as they were starting to make their getaway, his wife had told him that she was going to have the baby.

And he hadn't exactly relished the idea of having a baby born in BA's van. He had always visualized something nicer, something sweeter than that. But Murdock playing nurse just didn't seem to qualify.

He looked up at Hannibal with scared eyes. They were both huddled in the back with Molly, while BA was muttering about his carpet being messed up and Murdock was going nuts in the seat behind him.

"I'm scared, Hannibal." Face felt stupid for saying it, but he had to get it out somehow. He loved his wife, and her being here, in not the best of conditions didn't make things look too promising.

Hannibal gave him one of his grins, and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Face. I know what I'm doing. I helped my mother give birth to all five of my brothers, I should be a pro at this now! And you said you wanted me to coach you on catching the baby, didn't you?"

Face shrugged. "Yeah, sure but…"

Hannibal nodded. "Then I'm gonna teach you how to catch the baby. You didn't think I'd go back on my promise, did you?"

Face shook his head. He'd never doubted that Hannibal would help him out. The Colonel had told him himself that he'd helped with the birthing of his five younger brothers. Just that fact alone made it seem easier.

He took a tighter hold on Molly's hands, as she gave a low moan. She'd been keeping her eyes shut through the contractions, although it seemed like she was taking them fairly well. Face smiled. "Come on honey, it's okay. Just keep breathing. Remember what the mid-wife taught you." His smile widened as she opened her eyes.

"Face, tell BA to stop. I need to go to the bathroom." Molly whispered, raising her gorgeous eyes to his in a pleading look.

Hannibal shifted slightly, and lowered his eyebrows. "No, BA needs to keep driving. Your baby is going to be born in the cull."

Molly's eyes opened wide, and a look of joy spread over her face. "How wonderful. " She smiled at Face. "Our baby will excel in everything." She explained, but stopped midsentence as she gave one mighty push.

And suddenly, the water sack was in his arms. It burst, and a rather purple face child entered the world. Face clutched the infant to him, regardless of his jacket being soaked. He looked down into its little, angry face. He couldn't tell if it looked more like him, or its mother. He then handed it to Molly to feed.

As Molly took the baby in her arms, a smile flitted across her face. "It's a boy." She announced. She could hear Murdock stop jumping up and down, and sneak over to take a peek at the group in the back of the van.

"Does that mean, we don't need to go to Bad Rock?" Murdock asked hopefully.

"No, that means we have to get there." Hannibal replied quickly. "We need to get the umbilical cord cut. And I'm afraid I don't have any of those implements with me." He turned apologetically to Molly.

She smiled and sighed contentedly. "Tem and I will think of names, while we wait."

By the time they reached Bad Rock, Maggie came racing out. Anytime the team van showed up on her doorstep, something serious was always wrong. And they trusted her a lot.

She wasn't surprised when only BA, Hannibal and Murdock got out of the van. "Where's Face?" She asked nervously.

Hannibal grinned. "He's back here Maggie, in the trunk. There's something there that I think you should see." He quickly opened the back doors to reveal the scene within.

Maggie gasped. She stared at the red-headed woman who clutched a tiny child to her breast. The baby was sucking, loudly.

Then she glanced at Face. He was sitting there, with a big grin on his face, his arm wrapped about the woman's shoulders. "Is this your wife?" Maggie finally gasped out.

"Sure. And we need you to cut the umbilical cord. We don't seem to have the needed implements about us." Face smiled understandingly.

"Okay. I'll get the stuff." Maggie murmured thoughtfully. This was much happier than if Face had taken a hit. "So what are you going to name him?" She asked, as she started to cut the umbilical cord, and tie it up.

"Samuel. His middle name's Alexander." The woman replied.

"What a nice name." Maggie complemented. She smiled at the woman. "I'm Dr. Maggie Sullivan by the way. The team always bunks down here when someone's been hurt. And you are?"

"Mrs. Templeton Peck, to be formal. Just plain Molly to be informal." Molly laughed.

Face watched the two woman chat and grinned. He hugged his wife closer to him. He had a son. A child to raise up and nurture. And he promised that he'd do better than the people who'd raised him. Sammy would never have to worry about being left alone.

Tears came to Face's eyes. No, Sammy should never worry about being left alone.

Finis


End file.
